powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) (DarkBlood Ver)
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is a live-action television series. The first season first aired Synopsis Long ago, the ancient wizard Zordon did battle with the evil witch Rita Repulsa. After long years of battle, he managed to defeat her using five magical power coins. As punishment for her loss, she was sealed in a canister on the Earth's moon. However, before being sealed away, Rita trapped Zordon in a time warp. 10,000 years later, Rita and her minions have escaped their prison and are out to conquer Earth. Zordon, desperate to stop her, has his assistant Alpha 5 recruit five "teenagers with attitude": Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Billy. Granted the powers of prehistoric animals in the form of Power Coins, they become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. After several losing battles, Rita captures two newcomers to Angel Grove named Tommy Oliver and Jeremiah Keller and brainwashes them to become her Evil Green Ranger and Evil Dark Green Ranger. Though Tommy inflicts repeated and crushing defeats to the Rangers, they are ultimately able to wrest control of his mind away from Rita, and he joins the team as the sixth Power Ranger. His first stint with the Rangers would be short lived, however, when Rita creates a mystical green candle to strip Tommy of his powers and return them to her control. Tommy elects to give what little remains of his powers to Jason in order to keep them away from Rita. The Rangers continue to battle Rita's increasingly evil schemes, and Tommy is later brought back to their side (albeit in limited capability) when Zordon is able to infuse his Power Coin with his own ancient power. However, Rita's presence only invites even more trouble... Characters Rangers Allies * Zordon * Alpha Max (Laura Clarke Version) * Clank * Nicholas Hayden * Alex Hunter * Laura Fletcher * Laura Hall * Power Rangers Lightspeed Force * Alexia Reed * Gillian Reed *Vincent Townsend Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Ernie * Mr. Kaplan * Ms. Appleby * Angela * Marquise * Mohammed Herron Villains * Evil Space Aliens ** Rita Repulsa ** Goldar ** Squatt ** Baboo ** Finster ** Scorpina ** Evil Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers ** Mutant Rangers ** Putty Patrollers ** Super Putty Patrollers ** List of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers monsters Episodes 1. Day of the Dumpster (Laura Clarke Version) 2. High Five (Laura Clarke Version) 3. Snakes and Ladders 4. Teamwork 5. Sisters 6. Happy Birthday, Zack 7. Food Fight 8. No Clowning Around part I 9. No Clowning Around part II 10. Evil Red 11. Dark Warrior *Arthur Burnett makes his appearance 12. Going Dark Part I *The Dark Green Ranger comes in 13. Going Dark Part II 14. Foul Play in the Sky *The first Purple ranger comes into help the rangers 15. Dark Ranger Part I 16. Switching Places 17. Green with Evil Part I: Out Of Control 18. Green with Evil Part II: Jason's Battle 19. Green with Evil Part III: The Rescue 20. Green with Evil Part IV: Eclipsing Megazord 21. Green with Evil Part V: Breaking The Spell 22. Dark Ranger II *Dark Red and Dark Jet Black rangers come in 23. The Trouble with Shellshock 24. Itsy Bitsy Spider 25. The Spit Flower 26. Life's a Masquerade 27. Gung Ho! 28. Wheel of Misfortune 29. Island of Illusion, Part I 30. Island of Illusion, Part II 31. Calamity Kimberly 32. A Star is Born 33. The Yolk's on You! 34. The Green Candle, Part I 35. The Green Candle, Part II 36. Birds of a Feather 37. Clean-Up Club 38. Friends 39. Goodbye Alfred 40. Mighty Force *Power Rangers Lightspeed Force makes the appearance 41. A Bad Reflection on You 32. Doomsday Part I 43. Doomsday Part II 44. Rita's Seed of Evil 45. A Pig Surprise 46. Something Fishy 47. Mighty Force Part II 48. Jason vs the Dark Green ranger 49. Lions & Blizzards 50. Crystal of Nightmares 51. To Flea or Not to Flee 52. Reign of the Jellyfish 53. Plague of the Mantis 54. Return of an Old Friend Part I 55. Return of an Old Friend Part II 56. Grumble Bee 57. Two Heads are Better than One 58. Fowl Play 59. Trick or Treat 60. Second Chance 61. On Fins and Needles 62. Enter... The Lizzinator 63. Football Season 64. Mighty Morphin' Mutants 65. An Oyster Stew 52. Two Heads are Better than One 53. Fowl Play 54. Trick or Treat 55. Second Chance 56. On Fins and Needles 57. Enter... The Lizzinator 58. Football Season 59. Mighty Morphin' Mutants 60. An Oyster Stew 52. Two Heads are Better than One 53. Fowl Play 54. Trick or Treat 55. Second Chance 56. On Fins and Needles 57. Enter... The Lizzinator 58. Football Season 59. Mighty Morphin' Mutants 60. An Oyster Stew Arsenal Morphers ◾ Power Morphers Multi-Use Devices ◾ Power Coins ◾ Power Crystals Communication Devices ◾ Wrist Communicators Sidearms ◾ Blade Blaster ◾ Thunder Slingers Individual Weapons and Team Blaste ◾ Power Blaster/Power Weapons ◾ Power Sword ◾ Power Axe ◾ Power Lance ◾ Power Daggers ◾ Power Bow ◾ Dragon Dagger Power-Ups ◾ Dragon Shield ◾ Lion Shield and armor Other Weapons ◾ Anti-Sonic Foam Gun Vehicles ◾ RadBug ◾ Battle Bikes Dinozords and the Power Zord Battle System :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ➲ carrier zord * Ultrazord ** Mega Dragonzord *** Megazord (Dinozords) **** Tyrannosaurus Dinozord **** Mastodon Dinozord **** Triceratops Dinozord **** Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord **** Pterodactyl Dinozord *** Dragonzord *** Stegoceraszord ** Titanus the Carrierzord **** Dodozord * Alternate Combination -Dragonzord Battle Mode See Also Category:Series Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) (Laura Clarke Version) Category:Laura Clarke